The present disclosure relates to molding processes to produce articles having enhanced aesthetic effect, and to articles produced by such methods. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to molding processes to produce parts for electronic devices having enhanced aesthetic effect, such as multi-color thermoplastic parts for electronic devices, and to the parts produced by such methods.
There are many different types of molding processes. For example, injection molding is a process for manufacturing products made of plastic. In general, molten plastic material is injected into a mold and the material solidifies upon cooling. The molded product of desired shape then can be removed from the mold for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,615 discloses an injection mold having a plurality of cavities and a runner system for injecting material into the cavities. The runner system includes a main-runner and a sub-runner. The sub runner interconnects the main-runner and the cavities. The sub-runner includes a first runner and a pair of second runners. The first runner connects the main-runner, and the second runners respectively connect ends of the first runner. A buffer region is formed around a point of the first runner and each second runner for mixing material when the material flows from the first runner into the second runners to make the material have a symmetric speed distribution in the second runners.
In insert molding, in general, an insert is located in a mold and the material of the remainder of an object being formed is formed at least partially around the insert. For instance, a metal core can be inserted into a mold to become part of the molded part or, alternatively, to leave its profile in the molded part. Insert molding also can include a custom-built mold that can be loaded with inserts. Molten material can then be injected into the mold around the inserts and, upon cooling, the mold can be opened and the components of desired shape removed, as described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0218725 A1.
Moreover, as further disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0218725 A1, mobile device enclosures typically have a window panel or interface panel attached to an enclosure body by mechanical fasteners, glues, or mechanically welding by techniques such as sonic welding or heat-stacking. Thus, thick device enclosures can result from these methods. For example, where a touch sensitive panel is attached by a sonically welded bezel to an enclosure, the stacked structure can be thick in comparison to the thickness of the enclosed mobile device. Also, glues and mechanical attachments can fail thereby potentially exposing electronic components contained therein to damage or contamination.